poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Love/Phony King of England/King Dedede's Revenge/Transcript
This is the transcript of Mario Hood Part 9. (We fade to it is now nighttime with a full moon glowing in the sky. The camera zooms down as the music plays, and we see a Volbeat and an Illumise flying with each other. We now see Mario escorting Peach) (Love plays) Love, it seems like only yesterday You were just a child at play Now you're all grown up inside of me Oh, how fast those moments flee (Scene fades to were Mario and Peach are walking between a tree and then put their faces close to each. A few birds watch, knowing how romantic it is. The birds are Starly, Fletchling, Trumbeak and Noctowl) Once we watched a lazy world go by Now the day seemed to fly (Scene fades to a pond with Finneon and Chinchou in the water, and two Poliwags, and a Palpitoad on lily pads. Then we see a school of Luvdisc swim by, and now we see a pair of Swanna, as the camera goes up to Mario and Peach by the pond) Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on and on (Mario slips on a flower ring on Peach) Love will live Love will last (Mario and Peach stare sweetly at each other) Love goes on and on and on (Scene fades to where Mario and Peach are entering a cave behind a waterfall) Once we watched a lazy world go by Now the day seemed to fly Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on and on (Mario and Peach now arrive to the secret hideout in Sherwood Forest. Mario and Peach now look at the moon) Peach: Oh, Mario, what a beautiful night. I wish it would never end. (Mario and Peach are about to kiss, when suddenly...) Meta Knight: SURPRISE! (Mario and Peach look back in surprise, it's Meta Knight) Meta Knight: Long live Mario! Yeah! (Toad and Toadette come up with Meta Knight) Toad: Hooray! And long live Princess Peach! Toadette: Bravo! Bravo! (Cut to a crowd of various video games cheering on Mario) Crowd: All right! There he is! Bravo! Hooray! (Cut to Daisy with R.O.B. the Robot) Daisy: And down with that silly old King Dedede! (She turns on R.O.B., who became a radio) Luigi: All right! (Phony King of England plays) Oh, the world will sing of a English king A thousand years from now And not because he pass some laws or had that lofty brow While bonny good King Hyrule leads the great crusade he's on We'll all have to slave away for that good-for-nothin' John Incredible as he is inept whenever the history books are kept They'll call him the Phony King of England Meta Knight: (Singing) A pox on the Phony King of England! Yeah! (Luigi pulls a curtain a shows a puppet show of King Dedede and Escargoon puppets performed by Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong as everyone watches) He sits alone on a giant throne pretendin' he is the king A little tyke who's rather like a puppet on his string And then he throws and angry tantrum if he cannot have his way And then he calls for mom while he's sucking his thumb (Everyone laughs) And see, he doesn't really want to play Too late to be known as Dedede the First He's sure to be known as Dedede the Worst A pox on that Phony King of England Luigi: (To Lucario) Lay that country on me, pal. (Lucario plays the instruments with the other characters including the dog and the duck from Duck Hunt, Silver the Hedgehog, and a Crabrawler. Cut to Daisy with Luigi) Daisy: Come on, Luigi! (Takes Luigi's hand) Luigi: Huh? Whoa! Daisy: Go, my man, go! (Starts spinning Luigi around) Luigi: Oh, boy. (The music continues as we see various characters dancing) While he taxes us to pieces and he robs us of our bread King Hyrule's crown keeps slipping down around that pointed head, ah But while there is a merry guy in Mario's wily pack We will find a way to make him pay And we'll steal our money back A minute before he knows we're there Oh, Mario snatched his underwear (Everyone laughs and cheers) The breezy and uneasy King of England The snivellin', grovellin' Measly, weasly Blabberin', jabberin' Jibberin', jabberin' Plunderin', plottin, Wheelin', dealin, King Dedede the Phony King of England Aw, yeah! (The song ends as we fade to black) (Fade to inside King Dedede's castle where we see Dr. Eggman open the doors as he's singing) Dr. Eggman: (Singing) He throws an angry tantrum that he cannot have his way, he calls for ma and sucks his thumb and doesn't want to play. Too late to be known as Dedede the First, he's sure to be known as Dedede the Worst! (He puts a sack of money on the desk where Escargoon is counting the stored money) Dr. Eggman: (Laughs) What do you think of that? Escargoon: Well, that's Triple D. Triple times to the "T." Here, let me try. Ahem. (Singing) To late to be known as Dedede the First, he's sure to be known as Dedede the Worst. (While Escargoon is singing, King Dedede opens the door with a bottle of wine in his hand. He gasps when he saw King Dedede) Escargoon: (Gasp, gulp) (King Dedede is getting angry) Escargoon: The fabulous, marvelous, merciful, chivalrous... Dr. Eggman: Oh, you've got this all wrong, Escargoon. The snivellin', grovellin', weaselin'... King Dedede: (Angrily) ENOUGH! (King Dedede throws the bottle of wine over Eggman and it rains on him) Dr. Eggman: But...but Your Majesty, it's a big hit, that everybody's singing it. King Dedede: Oh, they are, are they? Well, they'll be singin' different tunes. Double the taxes! Triple the taxes! (Grabs Escargoon) Squeeze every last drop from all those insolent and musical peasants. Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes